The Traitors of The Hidden Leaf Village
by Namura
Summary: It was goin to be a long road head for these two girls


In the Hidden Leaf Village, where the famous Naruto lives, lives another young ninja named Airi and her best friend Etsumi. The two girls lived together ever since they were little and their parents went on a special mission for the ANBU, in which both their parents were a part of. They have been gone for six years. Today is the first day of their special training to become what their parents had become. Etsumi; a young red head ninja (like a rose) with shoulder length hair, a black thigh high dress, long high heel shoes (like Sakura's). Was head strong, adventurous, beautiful, and just plain awesome. Then there is Airi; the brunette (like a coco brown.) with piggy tail hair that goes down to her shoulders, with black shorts that go up to her thigh, black high heel shoes(like Sakura's), a black tank top like shirt with a black vest over it. Very outspoken, quiet (unless you know her), and adorable. The two had wanted to be like their parents ever since they were three. Etsumi and Airi are now seventeen and ready to become ANBU.

**DURING TRAINING **

During training Etsumi, as always, was doing so much better then Airi, Etsumi of course was trying to teach her. Airi had to take a break and think about how to calm herself, so she doesn't go and throw a kunai at someone. Airi couldn't handle the stress of not being able to do something. Etsumi walks over and plops herself right next to Airi, while offering her a drink of some water. Etsumi could tell something was up.

Etsumi: "You know you don't have to be perfect, you could just be I don't know something called imperfect."

Airi: "That is easy for you to say you are perfect, I'm just bad at everything."

Etsumi: "No you're not." *silence* "I mean you walked here and I didn't see you trip or anything."

Airi: "Actually I kind of did." *looks down embarrassed* "Like twenty times, over nothing."

Etsumi: Bursts out laughing.

Airi: Bursts out laughing as well.

Etsumi: "Feeling better now, ready to get back to training?"

Airi: "Yeah, I feel a whole lot better now." "Thanks I needed it"

The two girls get back to training, Airi finally got better at training. While training one of their favorite, plus very sexy teachers, Kakshi sensei and one of their friends Naruto come towards them.

Kakshi: "Hey girls how's the training going?"

Both the girls: "It- its going g-good. You-you know."

Naruto: "Are you guys alright?"

Etsumi :"Yes! I mean I should be but I think Ashley has something wrong, maybe she tripped to many times."

Airi: "Bu-but I didn't trip that many times, I mean we um…"

Kakshi: "Airi?"

Naruto: "Maybe she needs to be kissed by a handsome prince." "Don't worry Airi I can kiss you"

Airi: "Sorry what?" "I just blanked out"

Etsumi: Bursts out laughing. "Sucks Naruto I guess that kiss will have to wait."

Naruto: "Dang it!" "How about you Etsumi?"

Etsumi: "I'm good…..Trust me."

Airi:"Anyways we have to get back to work."

Naruto: "Bye guys. Maybe we can get ramen tonight."

Both of the girls: "Sure."

Kakshi: "You guys will do great next week on the test."

While the sexiest ninja alive walks away with Naruto, the two girls got back to training. They finally got all the training done and walked home, while giggling about Kakshi, they totally forgot about Naruto (good thing he wasn't there).The two got home and got ready for bed. They had a long week to go. they were so eixcted they couldn't wait

**ONE WEEK LATER! DURING THETTEST**

During the test Airi and Etsumi got to take a break for them to get some water as to rest up for the hardest was about to come to them. The two just looked up at the sky not daring to talk until Etsumi broke the ice for the awkwardness to stop and the quite to stop as well. so Etsumi said:

Etsumi: "So you think we are going to make it?"

Airi: "I don't know maybe….."

Etsumi: "Ashley you think we could talk what is going up with you lately."

Airi:"What are you talking about?"

Etsumi: "You have been spacing out again…" "Like right after our parents left."

Airi: "Oh yeah I mean I have been thinking… I wonder what our first mission will be."

Etsumi: "Oh okay!"

Inspector:"Come back… break is over."

The two girls look at each other and smile, then they run inside and OWN! That test. They were so happy they both passed that as soon as they were told, Etsumi smirked and made the face of just awesomeness power, while Airi jumped up and down then ran to Etsumi and hugged her. Etsumi got her mask first; it was of a smirking cat with swirly marks on its cheeks. Airi's mask; was a smiling wolf with bold lines on its forehead and cheeks. The two girls loved their masks so much that they wanted to wear them everywhere but couldn't let people know who they were or anything. The two girls got a mission already. They were off the Hokage.

**AT HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

The two girls got there as soon as possible. They got their mission, which was to track down Sasuke and keep an eye on him. Airi looked at Etsumi then back and looked confused. So the Hokage explained their mission to them only in simplify the mission for them to understand what she means by the mission she gave them.

Hokage: I want you to "betray" the village and go after Saskue and convince Orochimaru that you want to be a part of their group. Then I want you to try and convince Saskue to come back, but if he turns in to a monster or worse, send a message right away. Get it now?"

Both of the girls: "Yes-yes ma'am."

Hokage: "Good now go."

The girls didn't know how to betray the village. So they thought of the one thing that would piss off a village .which would make them be hated by the village and they might not be able to ever come back to their once loved village ever again but hopefully they will. if not they would die trying to come back the their beloved village.

**THE BETRAL **

Airi and Etsumi put bombs in the Hokage's building. They waited on top of the building until the whole thing caught on fire. Everyone came out to see what has happened. What they saw was two girls wearing their masks on top of the building claiming that they did this mess. The girls took off their masks and looked at the crowd of people. Airi saw Kakshi's face of disappointment, Naruto's face of rgae, Kiba's face of rage. She couldn't bare to look anymore so she turned away. Etsumi looked at her she gave her the signal that it was time to take their leave from their once loved city. Unfortunately they forgot to make an escape plan, so they winged it. Etsumi went through the trees and nobody could figure out where she went. Airi went right through the middle to make it look like she was taunting them, everyone was after her but she was faster and way more trained. The two girls agreed to meet at a place nobody could find them. At the favorite hiding spot ever, a flower garden off the path, up a hill.

**THE FLOWER GARDEN**

When Airi arrived Etsumi was already there eating what she packed, which was a sandwich and some apples. Airi could have died for some water. She tried to reach her bag then realized that it wasn't on her back, she forgot her own bag then looked at Etsumi with rage and tiredness in her eyes. then siad:

Airi: "You were supposed to remind me to bring my backpack!"

Etsumi: "Ooops I totally forgot." "Maybe we can find someplace that sells clothes and stuff"

Airi: "Oh well lets start figuring out where the group is"

Etsumi: "Yeah or we can wait till morning and totally rest."

Airi: "I agree to that!"

Etsumi: "Its settled then we wait to figure out where they are in the morning and we rest!"

So the two girls rest until they fell asleep. While they were asleep two men in black coats with crimson red clouds walked up to the two vulnerable girls. The two figures just looked at each other and watched them as they slept but making sure not to wake the two girls out of slumber, before the sun comes up they must leave.

**THE NEXT ****MORNING**

When the girls awoke they were still in the flower garden where they had been the night before. Etsumi had woken up first (like always) and started stretching and deciding where to look first. Then Airi had woken up (late like always) still kind of half asleep, crawled over towards Etsumi and just laid right next to her. To lay to even move.

Etsumi: "You could've just walked over here." "You know that right?"

Airi: "It's none of you damn concern now is it?!"

Etsumi: "someone needs anti-bitch pills today"

Airi: "Yeah and you need anti-ugly pills!"

Etsumi: "That's it you're going to be hit with a damn kunai if you don't stop."

Airi: "Fine!"

Etsumi and Airi sat in silence and they tried and figured out where to find Saskue. Finally they found where they might be. Now to make a plan on how to get in to the so called "group" was going to be hard, they figured out a way but it was going to be risky and very very complicated for Ashley. They had to go to the Hidden Rain Village.

**THE HIDDEN RAIN VILLAGE**

When Airi and Etsumi got there they changed clothes. Etsumi was wearing black tights that went down to her calf and a white shirt that stopped right before her bellybutton. While Airi was wearing black shorts same shoes and a top that was green stopped right under her boobage. They were ready to go start their plan. They just needed to get Saskue alone for a few minutes. Which they found him in the woods.


End file.
